Opportunity
by BlondeNative
Summary: Hermione is done with being content. When provided with an opportunity to change her life she doesn't take the time to second guess herself. Now, she's got to face the new opportunities with the same determination. Gradual HG/DM EWE warnings: language, adult themes, talk of abuse, M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, Hi :) I'm the new kid..or well young adult I guess.. and while I've been an avid FF reader for many years this is the first time I've ever published one. The worst that could happen now is that I get a terrible response, I delete everything, and just go back to reading. I'm good at the reading. If you see any misspelling and other errors let me know and I'll fix 'em because we all know spell check isn't very reliable. However, I'd like to think I'm a decent enough writer to avoid anything major. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has generated billions for Rowling. **

* * *

I have always found it funny that you never notice the little changes around you until life really slaps you in the face. I guess everyone needs a wake up call when they are on a path that fate deems unacceptable. We make excuses to help make up for the missed dates, late nights, or unreturned phone calls. You think that things will get better and you try a little harder, act a little sweeter, and dress a little sexier. Then life realizes how stupid you're being and provides the perfect opportunity for you to make a real change before it's too late.

There was a slight breeze blowing from the east carrying with it the smell of the bakery down the way. The streets were slightly crowded with men and women heading home from work and couples for a before dinner stroll as the time was close to 6:00 P.M. Hermione sat in the wrought iron chair angled away from the street sipping her caramel mocha latte, but still with a clear view across to the busy restaurant. She had been sitting in that very seat for about half an hour as instructed from the owl post earlier that morning. Following instructions from an anonymously written owl post may seem like a bad idea, especially for someone who still hears Moody repeating "Constant Vigilance!" in the back of her mind. However, the signs had been there for months…even the anonymous owls had been showing up at the flat for the last few weeks. This was her opportunity to finally make a life changing decision and if it turned out to be a fluke well she would go straight home, forget this ever happened, and figure something out. She had a feeling this wasn't a fluke. She released a deep sigh as she reached forward to set the cup in the saucer and grabbed her book from off the table. Leaning back in her chair and looking over the top of the book she scanned the street looking for the person and cause for the eerie calm Hermione felt. She recognized the woman before the man. Who could forget that pug look and black hair? Honestly, you would think 5 years was long enough for someone to grow into their looks and yet it never happened for poor 'ol Pansy Parkinson. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut silently praying she was wrong but the sound of that whiny voice pronouncing _his_ name confirmed her suspicions. Her boyfriend of the last two years was willingly holding hands and being lead towards the trendy restaurant by Pansy Parkinson. Hermione watched as the couple approached the hostess, informed her of their arrival, and they were lead through the glass door to no doubt a secluded table for two. She leaned forward and rested her head in her hands, massaging her temples while mentally preparing herself for the next steps she needed to take. A few deep breaths and mental pep talks later Hermione stored her book in her bag and placed 4 sickles beside the cup. Shouldering her bag, she walked towards the alley and disapparated.

Hermione was laid flat on her back right in the middle of the now sparse living room. Her hands splayed over the soft fabric of a rug that would soon be shrunken down to be stored with the rest of her belongings in the old trunk by the door. She fought back the burning lump that was beginning to form in her throat and the tears that began to well up, clenching her hands into fists she felt her nails bite into the skin. _Now is not the time dammit! Just get through this and back to your parents, and then you can have your panic attack and take all the time you need._

The sound of heavy footsteps outside the door jerked her awake. Suddenly alert she rolled over and stood,then with a quick nonverbal spell shrinking the rug she pocketed it in her traveling cloak. She shifted her feet trying to remain as confident as she could, _no turning back now._ The lock clicking open and the slight whine of the door had her straightening her back and lifting her chin as she readied herself to face down the one man she thought would never hurt her like this. She almost wanted to laugh at the sight of him trying to be quiet; _oh you cheating sod, you're gonna make this real easy for me aren't you?_ Hermione heaved a deep sigh and watched as the man in front of her stiffen the only sound coming from the keys hitting the glass dish on the stand by the coat rack. "Well Ronald, we can either do this the hard way or the easy way, however at this point I have a feeling it will all be pretty easy for you…a relief even?," Hermione said without even a hitch in her voice. Ron Weasley slowly turned around and stared at the eerily calm Hermione Granger in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest and head held high.

"Now, 'Mione," Ron stammered, "let's not doing anything rash." Hermione snorted, "Rash? If I had wanted to be rash _Ronald_ I would have marched right on over to the restaurant I watched you and _Pansy Parkinson_ walk hand in hand into and done something extremely rash. Rash would have been me pulling that skank right out of the door by her hair and hexing you so that you would be incapable of providing your mother with any future grandchildren!" Taking a calming breath she continued, "what would be the point anymore, Ron?"

Tears started to form in her eyes and sting; she blinked them away quickly. By this point Ron had come closer, with the faint glow of the lone lamp sitting on the floor she could see that his ears and cheeks were red and tears had already fallen down his face. Uncomfortable under her stare Ron looked down and mumbled, "I've been wanting to tell you but I could never find the right time…" a slight pause told her he wasn't done and she waited for the rest. He looked at her then and started to say something a few times only to shake his head and try to start over again.

Ron squared his shoulders and began "I tried ya know? Not with loving you because that's the easy part, I truly love you, always have…you know that. I tried to be that person worthy of you. I know you don't think I'm stupid or not worth it but I can't bring myself to believe that I deserve you. I thought when we waited after the battle, when everything finally felt like it was settling down, to become a couple I had moved beyond those insecure feelings."

After everything that was going on Hermione still had this urge to reach out and comfort him, they were friends first after all. Wringing her hands together to fight back the need to tell him it was ok she confronted him further, "Ron, why didn't you just tell me? After everything we have been through didn't you think I deserved to know…that we both deserved the honesty?' she asked in desperation to find some answers. He answered by shrugging and saying, "You're right, of course," smiling a little, "you especially deserve the best along with honesty and I'm sorry, so incredibly sorry, I put you through this… I guess I was kinda hoping you would find out or just get tired of me never being around and make the decision for both of us. I just couldn't bring myself to confront you about it."

Hermione shook her head, "that isn't a very solid answer Ron, but I can understand a little bit I guess. I could have ended it a few times so I can't blame you entirely but sneaking around with Parkinson? Really Ronald? That really hurt…" She could tell her voice was about to crack, the burning sensation beginning to settle in her throat, " we've been friends for so long I can't imagine being angry at you forever, but you're going to have to give me some time before we can really sit down and have a proper conversation. I'm tired and honestly on the verge of a mental break down…I..I've shrunk down all that's mine and I'm going to stay with my parents for a while. The lease to the flat is on the table for you to sign if you want the place to yourself or you can forfeit and stay with Harry or…well, whoever."

Ron nodded at her and she walked forward and paused beside him, putting a hand on his arm and giving him a light squeeze, "I don't hate you Ron, you're just not my favorite person right now. You can tell people it was a mutual decision but can you do me a favor?" Ron turned his head toward her nodding, "anything, anything at all," he readily agreed. Hermione looked him straight in the eye and pleaded, "if this thing you have with Parkinson is serious or has the potential to be…can you wait a few months before you both go public?"

Ron looked at her with an odd look, "Hermione I..." Hermione squeezed his arm tighter, "No! I don't want an explanation or details just promise me, please?" He looked down then and only nodded. Hermione let go of Ron's arm and walked toward the door stopping only to retrieve her trunk from the floor. Shrinking the trunk to the appropriate size, she stuck it in her cloak pocket along with the rug and without looking back; she walked out the door into the hallway and disapparated.

Hermione landed in the back yard of her parent's house, walking forward she felt the coolness of passing through the protective wards she put up after she brought her parents back from Australia. She inhaled the heavy autumn air mingled with the flowers from her mother's garden and gave a sad smile, _I haven't been visiting enough._ After walking through the back door and quietly closing it back, she glanced at the clock on the wall, _3:00 A.M. oh they'll definitely be asleep. _Rummaging through the junk drawer in the kitchen, she found a scrap paper and a pen then quickly wrote a note out for her parents, letting them know she would be in her room, and please not wake her up before 10:00 A.M. She continued through the kitchen into the living room. Stopping at the base of the stairs to take off her shoes and set them to the side she padded up the wooden staircase as quietly as she could. Walking by a few doors she finally reached her room and taking a sigh of relief she walked into her childhood room. Shedding her traveling cloak and laying it gently over the small reading chair in the corner of her room, she turned to her dresser and located her favorite Gryffindor sleeping shirt. Hermione dragged her body to the connected bathroom to relieve herself, wash the day away from her face, and brush her teeth. With the last bit of strength, she changed into her sleep shirt and finally made it to her bed. She reached down to pull the knitted afghan Mrs. Weasley had given her a few years ago over her body and sank down into her bed. Only then when she was snuggled against her favorite stuffed animal, a blue Crookshanks look-alike, did she allow the burning in her throat and around her heart to consume her and the tears to fall freely down her face.

* * *

**Sooo...how'd I do for my first time? reviews are greatly appreciated :) If ya don't like it that's cool...you don't know me, I don't know you. No harm no foul :) It's almost 4 A.M. now and I haven't stayed up this late since I had to write a paper for Constitutional Law so hope whoever makes it this far down has a great day. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**just a slight change. After posting I realized my page break didn't stick with the story. Updating sure is difficult on an iPod. And I promise no more long ANs. you don't come here to read my ramblings. Happy Reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR secretly writing alternate endings. **

* * *

Hermione groaned and pressed her face deeper into the pillow as the tapping on the window grew louder. She looked up at the clock on the bedside table growling, "you have got to be bloody kidding me." Throwing the afghan off and swinging her legs over the side of the bed she ran her hands roughly over her face a few times and through her hair. Her eyes felt as though they had been covered in sandpaper, her throat was sore, and her body ached. Resisting the urge to stomp like a five-year old in the middle of a tantrum she walked over to the window to let the tawny owl in, "one would think that if others knew that you and your 'expected future husband' broke up some space would be allowed, but sending an owl at 9:00 A.M.? You people are completely mental," she grumbled to herself.

Opening the window a familiar owl flew in and rested upon her desk lamp. She shook her head smiling as she looked at the owl and untied the message from his leg, "Vitus, fly on down to the kitchen and mum will give ya some biscuits," ruffling his feathers in understanding it flew back out the window.

Unrolling the teal colored paper Hermione snorted with laughter as she read the letter:

_ Dearest Lover,_

_You wound me by allowing me to hear from other sources that you have ended your ill-fated romance with Ickle Ronniekins. Now are we free to express our love so that others will be awed by such an epic turn of events? Seriously though Granger, what gives? I know you're cursing my name right now, but you know you would have felt worse for sleeping late and I bet you have a list a mile long you want to get accomplished before you venture out in the real world. Do me a favor though? Next time something major happens let me know…I've been worried sick all night. I imagine you are at your parents so if you need me to come over send a reply back with Vitus, I'm sure he's in the kitchen being spoiled by your mum. If you don't need me, send me something so that I will know you're at least ok and not contemplating leaving the country. I wouldn't survive. Seriously, don't do it._

_Love always, _

_Your favorite person in the entire universe _

Hermione let out a soft chuckle muttering, "cheeky bastard." Setting down the paper on her desk, she turned towards the bathroom to take much needed bath.

An hour later found Hermione stepping out of her room to make her way down to the kitchen in search of food and the company of her parents.

Mr. Granger was sitting on the couch when he heard the door to his daughter's room close, a thoughtful look passed over his face as he had an idea as to why his only daughter would seek the comfort of the home in which she grew up. Closing the book he was currently reading and setting it on the side table he stood to walk over to the stairs. The pair met each other as Hermione stepped down onto the landing and as if she was a little girl again she leant forward to be engulfed in the protection of her father's arms.

Mr. Granger held his daughter close to him smoothing her hair and whispered, "it's going to be alright sweet pea, you've been through worse."

Hermione clung to her dad breathing in the familiar scent to calm her nerves. "I know daddy," she agreed lifting her head to look him in the eye, "I just can't help but feel that I've failed. There was always the expectation that Ron and I would be together after the war and get married. He…We've agreed to the breakup."

Mr. Granger smiled down at his daughter, "a failed relationship does not mean the people who enter into them are failures. So, things didn't work out. You two were friends long before any thoughts of relationships made things complicated. You're a brilliant girl, sweet pea, and while being with Ron seemed like a good idea when you were 15 and 16 years old it's time to focus on you for a bit yeah?"

Hermione smiled back at her dad not saying anything knowing there was nothing she needed to say. Tucking into his side, he guided her into the kitchen. Stopping by the breakfast bar, he turned to kiss her on the forehead, and assured her, "you're going to find a man one day who will challenge and support you every step of the way, you need someone one who will balance you out. As for now though? You're young; don't pass up any opportunity to hold onto that for as long as you can yeah?" Nodding, Hermione stood on her toes and kissed her dad on the cheek saying quietly, "thank you daddy."

"No thanks needed sweet pea," Mr. Granger replied. Walking towards the back door, he pointed at the owl sitting in the window, "Vitus has already had his breakfast so I assume he's waiting on a reply. Make sure you eat something alright?" Looking over his shoulder as he was almost out the door and giving Hermione a slight smirk he added, "a dinner guest would be welcomed tonight if you wish, I'm sure we could use a little entertainment tonight."

Blushing in frustration Hermione pleaded, "_Dad_, we're just friends you know that." Mr. Granger only chuckled as he went to join his wife out in the back.

Settling on something light Hermione grabbed a yogurt cup and apple juice from the fridge. Hearing a hoot from the side of the kitchen Hermione turned and smiled, "I know Vitus, you're just as impatient as your owner, I'll get that reply going right now. It'll be short I promise." Setting her breakfast on the counter she reached for the note pad and pen by the phone to write her reply:

_You're a real riot. I'm teetering on emotional stability right now so don't test me. In all honesty, I could use a friend like you for a little while. Dad and mum would love to see you at dinner tonight, around 6? No need for a reply because I know you can't say no Mum's lasagna._

Tearing off a little bit of biscuit sitting on the counter Hermione walked over and fed it to Vitus. After tying the note to his leg, she ran her hand over his soft feathers and sent him off with a quiet voice, "alright, off you go then."

Walking over to where she placed her breakfast on the counter she positioned her hands behind her and lifted herself upon the counter. Humming along to the song playing on the radio she tore the foil covering and then licked off the excess. She leaned to her left to grab a spoon from the utensil drawer. Linking her ankles together, she swung her legs back and forth as she ate her breakfast.

Hearing the door open she looked up with a sheepish smile as her mother gave her a look of warning and pointing her finger at her, "you're lucky young lady. You know better."

Hermione sighed and replied with a slight scowl, "I'm not so sure I'd call my situation lucky mum. Unfortunate setback to my future maybe, but not lucky."

Shrugging, her mother walked over to the sink to wash her hands, " I don't know dear, I'm sure you'll look back on all this and consider it pretty lucky that the two of you ended things so early… can you imagine going through this after you tried for a couple of more years? You two might have ended up resenting each other and then where would you be? Without a good friend and a boyfriend that's where."

Hermione gave a slight snort and remarked with a sarcastic tone, "I know where I get my hopeful optimism from then, so glad you can see the silver lining in everything mum."

Mrs. Granger turned to her daughter leaning against the sink as she dried her hands, "trust your instincts, always… they've never steered you wrong before."

Hermione scooted off the counter when her mother started towards her, "I know mum, but I'm a planner. My instincts always told me to plan. During the war I thought my plans would work and then things would turn out worse than I could have imagined."

Mrs. Granger gave Hermione a sad smile, "Hermione dear… love isn't supposed to be a war. Each time things went south your instincts helped save your life and your friends. Now, trust them with this. You cannot plan love. You might not have all the answers, no matter how many books you read on the subject, but that's part of the excitement of falling in love. You're supposed to fall in love together with a person…not have it all planned out before you find them silly."

Mother and daughter shared a look; neither of them had to say anything. The war was still a sensitive subject for the Grangers as Hermione had not told them everything. She had tried many times to start the conversation, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them things she still felt like she hadn't healed from herself. She couldn't burden them with the weight she had decided to carry.

"I'm heading out to run some errands for a bit and grab some groceries, would you like to come along? We could stop by that small spa you like so much, maybe it'll do you some good," Mrs. Granger had a sly look about her when she added with a raised eyebrow, " give you a chance to feel refreshed for a certain visitor that may be stopping by for dinner?"

Hermione threw her head back as she let out a deep laugh, "oh no, not you too! You and daddy both know we are just friends. We were there for each other after the war and we became quite close. There may have been something, a tiny smidge of feelings between us at one time…but no, definitely friends now."

"I'm just teasing dear," Mrs. Granger leaned in to give her daughter a hug, "and just so you know, you get your hopeful optimism from your father." Hermione only grinned as she hugged her mother tighter.

Letting go, Hermione allowed her mother to step back and say, "I'll just go get out of these gardening clothes and get a quick shower," then looking her daughter up and down added, " and you can put something on that doesn't say you are drowning in a bowl of misery."

Hermione gaped at her mother and said to her retreating back, "I have you know yoga pants and an old school T is a perfectly acceptable outfit for running errands," then grumbling to herself, "drowning in a bowl of misery? Really, has everyone turned into comedians lately? Ridiculous."

...

"And then she told me she was pregnant."

Draco's head shot up as he gave Blaise a shocked look, "excuse me?"

Blaise laughed, "No mate, excuse me. Where is your head at today? I don't think you've heard a word I just said."

Draco gave his friend a tired look and leant forward resting his elbows on his desk, his shoulders tense. "I've recently come across a pattern of subtle transfers made out of some funds given to a few of the charities I've set up over the last couple of years."

"Well, do you know who's behind it," Blaise asked sounding concerned. Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I've got some ideas but I don't want to spook them, ya know? Plus, I need a little bit more evidence before I report them."

Blaise nodded in agreement and leaned forward in the seat he occupied in front of Draco's desk. Resting his forearms on his knees, he gave Draco a curious look, "have you talked to Pans lately?"

Draco shook his head, "not in a couple months. I thought she was staying in France with some relative." Blaise gave a short laugh, "uh, no. She might have went to France but she didn't stay long…she's been staying with my mother for a while," before Draco could interrupt he continued, "I don't know why so don't ask but I stopped by a visit one day and there she was. My mother didn't even see fit to inform me that she had been there for so long. However, I ask you because when I was there…Pansy seemed to be acting strange. Like she's up to something"

"I haven't the faintest idea mate," Draco informed his friend, "Pansy and I haven't really been on friendly terms since I rejected her numerous attempts to sleep with me. What she had going on back in school may have appealed to me then, but now… no thank you."

"Hmm… just keep an ear out and your eyes peeled yeah? She's hiding something and I have a feeling something big is gonna happen," Blaise said in a warning tone. Before the conversation went any further, there was a rapid knock on the door to which Draco answered with a short, "it's open!"

The door opened and in walked Adrian Pucey. Arms raised and a wide grin set on his face he bellowed, "you two will never guess what I've found out! Go ahead; bet you a round at the pub that you will never guess in a million years." Still grinning he looked from Draco to Blaise awaiting their attempts.

"Bulstrode is having your baby?

"You've figured out what that awful rash is from?"

Adrian narrowed his eyes at the two men laughing at him, crossing his arms over his chest he then smiled again, "Nope, not going to ruin this for me. Don't care what you say. Massive news I tell ya!"

Now intrigued Draco and Blaise looked at Adrian expectantly.

"Hold on to your seats gentlemen…Granger and the Weasel are no longer together!" Adrian beamed. Not believing it for a second Draco looked at Pucey and asked, "whose your source? Certainly something this big would be all over the rags."

"Oh a very reliable source, but I've been sworn to secrecy," Adrian pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key.

Draco and Blaise shared a look. It was Blaise who spoke up first in a confused tone, "Ade mate, why would this be good news? I couldn't care less about what those two do."

Adrian threw his hands up in the air again, frustrated with his two friends, "have neither of you seen Granger lately? Hell, I've been shamelessly flirting with her for months. We've come to a sort of understanding me and Granger. Bygones and all that ya know? You remember me telling you both about the run-ins I've had with her. I finally have an opportunity to make a serious move!"

For the second time within a few minutes the two men sitting in front of him erupted into laughter. After a few seconds Draco looked up at Adrian who was now scowling at the both of them, "Ade, what exactly is going around in that brain of yours that makes you believe that Granger will fall victim to your charms? You might be a step up from Weasley, but she's way out of your league mate."

"You two just wait. I'm going to up my game and before you know it, I'll have Granger hanging on my every word," with that said he turned on his heel and walked out of Draco's office.

Both men grinned and shook their heads at their seriously misguided friend.

Blaise motioned his head towards the door and said to Draco, "between his pursuit of Granger, your thief, and whatever Pansy is up to I'd say we're in for a couple of interesting shows. Don't ya think?"

Draco could only nod in agreement and sounding amused replied, "Indeed. Very interesting I'm sure."

* * *

**Huge thank you to those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited: IGOTEAMEDWARD, daisy, SerpentofDarkness, Gold1Fire, Susana-123, PhALLoPhoBiA, and hopelesszee. **

**Draco/Hermione interaction soon. I hope. I have a few ideas floating around in my head so we'll see. :) reviews are greatly appreciated, it lets me know people are genuinely interested in me finishing this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. I've been going back and forth with this chapter. I'm still a little iffy about it but I couldn't keep changing things or I'd never get this up. So disclaimer and all that nonsense :)**

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her bathroom sink leaning towards the mirror carefully applying her mascara when the pop of apparation startled her and her hand slipped. "Dammit!" She growled in frustration. Grabbing her wand from the counter she quickly cleaned away the huge smudge around her eye. Finishing her make-up she untangled herself from the sink and stalked into her bedroom.

"George Weasley," she stated sternly with her hands upon her hips, "I could have lost an eye just now, thanks to your theatrics."

George was now lounging across her bed with his head resting upon her stuffed animal and looked up to Hermione with a familiar gleam in his eyes. "Aw Granger, which eye was it? We could have joined a missing appendage club or in any case created our own."

Hermione tried her hardest to give him her best glare but seeing him snuggled against the blue cat he had made for her a few years back was weakening her defenses. The blue cat, which resembled the late Crookshanks, had been hand made by George for her birthday and he had so graciously made the cat the same color as his eyes and named the poor thing Georgie, "_to remember me by and to never forget I'm only a call away."_ Anyone else would have thought the act to be a bit conceited but no one truly knew what the two of them had shared after the war.

_George was looking for a way out. A way out from up under all the pressure and sad looks he received from his family. He had always loved having Fred as a twin, but whenever someone looked at him now…he could see the pain it caused everyone else who looked his way. Hell, he saw it every time he looked in the mirror, it made him so unbelievably angry. He was angry at everything; Voldemort, magic, the world, and most of all... Fred. He was so angry at Fred for leaving him with this mess. When he heard that Hermione was setting out to find her parents he pleaded with her for him to tag along. He promised not to get in the way… he could even help. And help he did. They helped each other. _

_After arriving in Australia, they learned Hermione's parents had the sudden urge to move not long after they had been moved to a safe location in Esperance. Move where they didn't know exactly and it took them months to figure out. They became frustrated with each other at times, fought even, but at the end of the day they would cuddle up together to keep the bad memories away. They shared secrets, fears, hopes, and dreams. _

_The day they found her parents turned out to be the hardest. They had expected many tears, but they were definitely not expecting the harshness from her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were furious with their daughter, they had felt betrayed in some sense. That very night Hermione and George crossed a line in their relationship. It wasn't a particularly special night in the way lovers might share, but it was special for both of them. They had sought comfort in each other that they had been craving since the end of the war. Promises were given with each caress and gasp of pleasure; no words were needed the next day._

_A couple tense days passed as Hermione convinced her parents to return to England. The next two years were especially difficult for the Hermione and her parents. Eventually, after pent up anger and sadness was shared over and over the comfortable feeling of being a family finally settled. George worked hard at grieving with his family and while it became too much at times Hermione was always there. They were always there for each other. _

Hermione broke from her thoughts when Georgie flew passed her head. "Careful there Granger, your pretty little head will explode," George said while lifting himself off the bed and walking towards her with open arms.

They embraced each other and both released a breath they had not realized they had been holding. Hermione finally felt relaxed for the first time in what felt like an eternity. George gave a silent chuckle and asked, "Why does it take a life altering event for you to realize how important I am?"

Hermione swat him on the arm muttering something George couldn't hear. He gently pushed her away and held her at arm's length; looking her straight in the eye, he asked a more serious question. "Are you really ok? Tell me the truth Brain."

A grin appeared on Hermione's face at the sound of George's nickname for her. "I'm really ok, I swear. We'll have more time to talk but right now we need to get downstairs so mum and dad can pester you. Be warned though, mum is a bit upset that she hasn't heard from you in a while…she might even threaten to withhold desert from you."

George gave her a look. "Your mum would do no such thing," standing straighter and giving his best smile. "She loves me too much to do a horrible thing like that." Hermione raised an eyebrow at that statement asking, "and exactly how long has it been since you've seen or talked to her?"

A worried look passed over George's face and without warning he grabbed Hermione's hand and apparated them to the kitchen.

Mrs. Granger had just set the lasagna on the counter when George and Hermione apparated right behind her. With a sharp gasp she turned around and swat George on the shoulder with the potholder. "George Weasley! Give an old woman a heart attack will you?"

George just grinned and swept Mrs. Granger up in a huge bear hug laughing. "Old? Who are you calling old?!" Taking her face in his hands, he placed a loud kiss on her cheek telling her. "Mrs. G, you don't look a day over 35."

Mrs. Granger swat him again with the pot holder and pointed her finger at him. "Don't think your charming ways are going to make up for you not visiting in so long young man."

George's face had a slight red tint to it as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Aw, Mrs. G I'm terribly sorry about that, things at the shop have been a bit hectic and you know school just started. I've got to be there to man the shop for all the future troublemakers." Raising his hand to his heart and with a wide grin, he pledged. "I promise I won't go more than a few weeks without writing or showing up. Swear it"

"Careful George, she'll hold you to that. Are you prepared to risk dessert? Because that's what you'll be giving up." Mr. Granger said has he walked further into the kitchen to give George a friendly handshake.

George laughed a little as he clasped hands with Mr. Granger. "Oh I'll make good on my promise. Besides, I think Vitus was reminded this morning of how well Mrs. G spoils him. He'd never forgive me if I go that long without sending him to visit now."

Hermione had been busy setting the table while George caught up with her parents and when she placed the basket of bread in the middle, she announced that it was time to sit down for dinner.

…

"Oh man! I'm completely stuffed. Don't tell my mum but she can't cook lasagna like yours." George had commented as he lay across Hermione's bed and rubbed his stomach.

Hermione went to pick up Georgie from the far side of her room where George had throw him earlier and made her way to sit on her bed, she handed Georgie off so that George could use him as a pillow again. With her back against the headboard, she brought her knees up to her chest and linked her fingers in front. "You're secret is safe with me."

A calm silence filled the room as George stared at Hermione. She wasn't looking at him, her head rested on her knees and she was looking sideways out the window. Her brown hair piled atop her head in a messy bun and a few stray hairs had escaped he waited for her to reach up and start to twirl one like she usually does when she's deep in thought and no quill or pen to chew on. He tilted his head slightly to get a better look at her face, she looked more tired than he remembered. Out of nowhere he just blurted out, "I've started seeing Angelina."

Hermione's head whipped around to look at him. Instead of shock, she had a knowing look on her face and grinned. "It's about time! How many dates have you taken her on?"

George got a dreamy look on his face, which had a faint blush to it now and just shrugged. "Oh quite a few, but it's been really good to hang out with her again. I've really missed her."

Hermione smiled even more if possible and jumped on George letting out a tiny squeal. "Oh George! I'm so happy for you! Why didn't you tell me when you first started seeing her?"

"Merlin Granger," George grunted, "Warn a bloke before ya squash him to death."

Hermione giggled and rolled off him. Lying on her side, she propped her head on her hand and waited for George to continue.

"I didn't want to jinx it. I would have told you when I knew things were going to get serious." George had that dreamy look about him again. "She walked into the shop one day looking for a birthday gift for a younger cousin. It was a bit awkward at first… I haven't really talked to anyone since… ya know. But that Angie, I'd almost forgotten how persistent she is." He shook his head as if he was chasing away a specific memory. " She finally convinced me, or well I assume some people would say threatened, to go out with her that night to meet up with some of the gang from school. It was uncomfortable at first but she held my hand through the whole thing, literally. We've been seeing each other as much as possible but since quidditch season started it's been late night floo calls and owl posts."

George sighed a little and waited for Hermione's input. Her response was not what he was expecting however. "Do you love her George?"

His eyes went wide. "How did you...?"

"George, we're best friends. It's all over your face… in your eyes."

"Merlin," George reached up and ran his hand over his face, slightly embarrassed. Clearing his throat he continued. "I know we've only been seeing each other for a little while but I can feel it. Dad always said that we Weasley's had a knack for knowing when we find the one. I haven't told her yet…I'm kinda waiting for that right moment."

George looked up and saw that Hermione had tears in her eyes. "And look at me talking about love when you've just had your heart broken." He brought his hand forward and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "I'm sorry Brain." George passed Georgie over to Hermione.

She rolled slightly to lie on her stomach and rest her head on Georgie. "My heart isn't broken. Just bruised but I think my pride is a bit more damaged. I think Ron and I fell out of love a long time ago…" She scoffed. "If we were ever in love. I'm angry at him, the whole situation really, but… we're still friends." There was a pause has Hermione turned to look out the window and gather her thoughts. "I suppose you want to know what happened then?"

"You bet your bottom dollar." George said with a crooked grin.

"Alright Annie," Hermione reached up and ruffled his red hair. Taking a deep breath, she began...

"It started back in June when I received an owl post. I'd never seen the owl before; the owl just swooped in, dropped the letter, and flew right back out." Hermione moved to prop herself on her elbows as she picked at her nails, her voice steady. "I was going to ignore it but I had this feeling. I ran the usual charms on it to make sure it was safe so stop looking at me as if I've gone mental. I opened it and all it said was 'open your eyes'. The odd thing about it was …it was typed. I received one about once a week: same day, same time, and same message. All with different owls though."

George furrowed his brow. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Someone in your department…me…Harry? Constant vigilance Brain! There are still some people out there that would love to hurt you."

"You think I don't know that? I'm well aware but I became extra cautious. I took different routes into work every day and I stopped going out after work with co-workers." Hermione was growing frustrated. "I didn't tell anyone because by the fourth one, I had an idea of what they were about. I had to be sure though."

Giving a slight chuckle, she continued. "I even tried catching the owl so I could send a reply or put a tracking spell on it but it had some sort of charm around it. I'd never seen anything like it. Whoever sent those posts did not want me to know who they were." Hermione shook her head and gave George a sad smile. "All through July and August the messages varied but with the same theme. Then Saturday it changed. No cryptic message but a place and time."

George interrupted Hermione. "What does all this have to do with Ron exactly?"

"Ron and I had been having a hard time over the last year. Things just didn't feel right ya know? We were pulling apart from each other…we both knew what was happening. He started staying out later, being less intimate, and cancelling plans I had tried to make. Then the owls started appearing." Tears had started to fall but her voice remained steady.

"The one with the date and time, he was meeting someone wasn't he?" George asked, but he already knew the answer.

Hermione could only nod and after a few seconds she told George the truth. "He was with Pansy Parkinson…"

"Uhm, excuse me? But did you just say Pansy Parkinson?" George had leapt up from the bed and was now pacing around the room. "Are you sure? I always knew my little brother could be a bit daft…but… Parkinson... over you?" George, from his neck to the tips of his ears was a mean red and was now muttering to himself. "Massive idiot…I don't even…can't believe..."

"Oof..." Georgie smacking him upside the head had interrupted George. Turning around to glare at Hermione, he exclaimed. "Oi! You mind? I'm planning a maiming raid over here."

Now sitting cross-legged on the bed and arms crossed Hermione stared right back. "You're getting worked up over nothing really. We've already talked…sort of. And there will be no maiming! We've both agreed to tell people it's a mutual split. It hurts that he wouldn't just talk to me about it and he would choose to sneak around… but… I'm ok. Honest George, I am."

There was a long pause where the two friends just stared at one another. Hermione was silently daring George to fight her on this. George was looking intently at her face for any sign of her not telling the truth.

George raised his hands in surrender. "Alright… I don't like it mind you, but I trust you." Still a bit on edge George rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets. "So, what now?"

Relaxing back against the headboard Hermione stretched her legs out, rolling her ankles. "Today was Sunday so the office was closed. I'll go to work tomorrow, keeping busy will help. As for an apartment? Well, I sent out a few owls this afternoon…I should know something by Wednesday."

George pursed his lips and nodded. "If you can't find anything you're more than welcome to stay with me."

Before Hermione could reply, she covered her face with her hands as she yawned rather loudly. George looked over at the clock radio on her nightstand and noticed it was close to 1:00 A.M. He bent down to pick up poor Georgie who seemed to be getting tossed around quite a lot recently. Fluffing the blue hair out a little he handed him to Hermione.

"It's been a long two days. Try and get some sleep before work alright?" George leaned down to give Hermione a hug.

She raised her hand in mock salute. "Yes sir."

They smiled at each other and George kissed the top of her head. "Let me know if you need anything…and whatever you do, don't avoid my darling sister or mum. It just might make things worse…for everyone."

Hermione chuckled. "Avoid them? Yeah right."

George had backed away from the bed and pulled his wand out ready to disapparate.

"Thank you George…for everything." Hermione said in a soft voice.

George took a low bow. "Anytime Hermione." With a wink and a loud pop, he was gone.

Hermione smiled as she lay down on top of her covers snuggled against Georgie. "Everything's going to be ok."

* * *

**Who thought it was George? Vitus was a bit of a clue and the overall manner of the letter I think.  
**

**As much as it pained me to do so I went along with the death of Fred. I debated a long time with it but it works best with this story I think. I originally wanted this to be longer but it has been a long few days...last few days before schools starts and all :(  
**

**Draco and Hermione interaction next. I promise :) (remember the summary said gradual) If I do that though I may have to jump forward a few days is that ok? I don't like huge gaps in stories but who really needs a day by day account?**

**I'd like to thank those of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed: hellscream89, Naomi [btw thank you for the review! I know how ya feel :) I'm usually a ghost reader but I review when I really like the story], Ramyfan, volleygirl96, starfire478, DracoIsMyBlondeFerret [ your name made me laugh haha], Lili Bibi [ Hope this was soon enough :)], sweetangelrock, spam3, holliebush**

**Y'all are awesome! **

**If anyone has any suggestions or just wanna to share their thoughts review or PM me... or both :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY! **

**- happy reading! Disclaimer and all that jazz**

* * *

"Pucey," Hermione growled through gritted teeth, "if you do not remove yourself from my desk I'll report you for harassment."

Adrian Pucey was playing a dangerous game sitting on top of the desk of Hermione Granger. He knew that, but he had given her three weeks to get settled back into her work routine before he started perusing her. He would make her see that going out with him was the perfect way to get over that dolt Weasley.

He smiled at her with his arms crossed, now leaning casually against her desk. "C'mon Granger, just one date. Agree and I will never sit on your desk again. That is unless we find ourselves in a compromising position one day." He said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows

Hermione glared at him from across the room where she had rolled away from Pusey in her chair. "I'd rather go on a date with a newt, at least I would get something out of that date." She cocked her head to the side studying his face and grinned. "Although, I guess I could find some use for some of your body parts in a few select potions."

Adrian's face paled. "You're real funny Granger."

"It's part of my charm." She said while she shrugged her shoulders.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught both of their attentions and had them turning around to face the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Draco asked. He was standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets leaning against the frame looking amused.

Hermione beat Adrian to a reply. "Absolutely not. Pucey here was just volunteering his services to some experimental research in potions."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "When have you ever been interested in potions?"

Adrian gave a nervous chuckle. Pushing away from the desk, he backed away slowly. "Never. Nor do I have any desire to start now. Granger was just having a laugh. Not serious at all."

Looking at Draco he asked. "Were you looking for me?"

Draco shook his head and inclined his head toward Hermione. "I need to speak with Granger about something."

Pucey glanced between both of them, narrowing his eyes. "What are you two up to?"

Draco shrugged. "Just an issue I need dealt with and Granger is the only one capable of remedying."

Hermione gave him a confused look.

Pucey nodded his head. "Right, well I'll leave you both to it then." Turning to Hermione, he added. "One day Granger, you're gonna crack." Smiling and with a little wave directed at Hermione, he walked by Draco and out the door.

Hermione rolled herself back over to sit behind her desk and waved for Draco to come in while she straightened her papers.

"I hope Ade wasn't giving you too much trouble." Draco said, still slightly amused with Adrian's attempt.

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "Oh I can handle him. He's been persistent about this silly notion that he and I should go out on date for a while now."

"He's completely serious you know?" Draco informed Hermione.

Hermione looked up at Draco with a frantic look. "Pardon? Why in Merlin's name…?"

Draco gave her a look. "Granger, you're pretty and way out of his league. Therefore, Ade thinks you're his soul mate. It also boosts his confidence that there is talk of you being single…"

Hermione blushed first in anger then in embarrassment. "Gossip doesn't really suit you Malfoy." Covering her face with her hands, she shook her head and muttered. "Absolutely preposterous."

Draco smirked. Whether she was angry or embarrassed the blush that colored her cheeks made her even more endearing. "It's not gossip if it's true. So, you and Weasley…?'

"Ronald and I are no longer together. Satisfied?" Hermione's nerves were starting to fray.

Draco held up his hands in surrender and nodded once.

Hermione straightened in her chair regaining her composure. "Yes… well, I received your owl this morning and was expecting you before lunch. You said you wished to discuss something with me?"

Draco gave a curt nod. "I have an issue with an employee and you're the highest ranking person in Magical Law Enforcement that I can…trust." Looking down at his watch, he noticed the time and gave a smirk that went unnoticed by Hermione. "I apologize for being late and cutting into your lunch time. I had an earlier appointment that ran later than I anticipated."

"It's all right really," gesturing over the papers covering her desk, "I've had quite the mess with this petition concerning Goblin's Rights."

Draco shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever understand you."

Hermione looked up from shuffling papers. "I don't need you to understand me."

Silence. It was always a tense interaction between Hermione and Draco. They had only seen each other a handful of times since the war. Once being at the trials when the trio had testified on behalf of Draco and his mother, short gazes and a few nods were all that was exchanged that day. The next few times were at charity events Draco had hosted over the last couple of years. One encounter during the first charity event he had hosted stood out in both their memories:

_Hermione was leaning over the banister letting the crisp October air cool her down from the dancing and the champagne. Her shoes dangled from her fingers as she hummed along to the music drifting from the open doors and her feet tapping against the cool stone._

_A rough voice interrupted her escape. "I'm surprised you came tonight."_

_Hermione was startled by the sound and her shoes slipped from her fingers dropping into the hedges below. With a frustrated groan, she turned and found Draco Malfoy making his way over to her. He made it passed Hermione on what seemed to be unstable feet and leaned over the banister. Half his body was over the edge as he made a show of peering down into the hedge."Oops, sorry 'bout that Granger." _

_"Malfoy you don't look very steady there on your feet, why not join me over here?"Hermione asked in a soft yet warning tone._

_"Bah! I'm not that drunk!" Draco exclaimed still looking over the edge of the banister. "Just give me a second and I'll retrieve your shoes." Draco withdrew his wand from his robe pocket and levitated Hermione's shoes from the hedge. Shoes in hand he walked over to the bench Hermione had sat on when she was certain Malfoy wouldn't topple over the banister._

_The bench was only big enough for two so when Draco sat down beside her they were mere inches from each other. He didn't look at her but just handed the strappy silver heels over. She thanked him with a quiet thank you and he only nodded. While Draco was leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees and hands clasped, Hermione studied him. _

_He was still thin and she was relieved to see that he was looking healthier than the last time she had seen him in person during the trials after the war. His blonde hair was cropped shorter than she would have thought he would dare to go but it was a nice change as it made his feature stand out more. From where she was sitting she could only see the left side of his face but there was no mistaking how handsome he was, the dim light from the torches casting shadows across his angled, aristocratic features. _

_Lost in her musings she was yet again startled by his voice. "I'm sorry I interrupted your time away from the party, but… I…well, I'm sorry."_

_Draco heard her shift beside him and turned his head to look at her. She had set her shoes down beside the bench and was fidgeting with a gold and garnet ring on her right hand. Hermione shrugged. "It's all right Malfoy, besides you retrieved my shoes without me having to threaten you. It seems we are making great strides already."_

_He didn't really know what to say to that and she still wouldn't look at him, she was still very much focused on spinning the ring around her finger. He cleared his throat ready to excuse himself when she finally spoke up. "You said you were surprised that I showed up tonight?"_

_They were now looking at each other. Despite the cold air, Hermione's palms started to sweat and Draco's mouth went dry, licking his lips he nodded._

_Hermione shifted again and smoothed nonexistent wrinkles from her gown. "To be honest, I wasn't planning on attending. Ginny had other plans however. She showed up at my apartment with an arsenal of fashion equipment and well I had no chance of escape."_

_Hermione noticed Draco's slight frown. "Oh no, I meant nothing against you. It's only… I've just started a new job at the Ministry and I just don't want to get behind in anything." Hermione ducked her head at this knowing she had admitted to still being the overachiever she had been in school. _

_"Ah, that's right. You have been the main topic of discussion at a few poker nights." Draco said with a chuckle as he noticed Hermione's face flush immediately. He reached over and patted her knee. "Don't worry your pretty little head Granger, it's all innocent talk. Ade has a little crush on you. If he bothers you just ignore him…" he gave her a small smirk, "or you could just punch him one good time." He then shook his head quickly. "No, on second thought, don't do that. That might make him like you more."_

_"I'm sure I can handle Pucey. I assume that's who you're referring to? I've seen him around flirting with anyone wearing a skirt. I have a few things up my sleeve to keep him in line." Hermione assured him._

_Draco threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, I have no doubt that you can handle yourself. If he gets to be too much, inform Potter. He'll set him straight."_

_The constant hum of the chatter mingled with the upbeat number played by the band drifted out and took over the silence that had crept up on them again. It wasn't an awkward silence and Draco had a reason for following her out here. He just needed a way to start. He quickly got up, being that close to her was making him more nervous than it should have been. _

_Hermione thought he was leaving but was slightly confused when he only paced a few feet away. She let him mutter to himself for a few seconds before she asked. "Uh, Malfoy? Is everything all right?"_

_Draco stopped mid rant and looked at Hermione. If she didn't know any better she thought he looked nervous or worried about something. "Malfoy, I'm starting to get a little concerned here…"_

_"I'm sorry!" Draco blurted out. "Ugh…great.."_

_"Pardon?" Hermione was slightly confused._

_Taking a deep breath he began again. "As surprised as I was to see that you had shown up, I'm sure you were just as surprised to receive an invitation." Without waiting for her replay he continued. "I was hoping you would show because in this setting I assumed I would have a better chance at talking with you." Draco chose this moment to sit on a chair not far from the bench Hermione sat on. As if physically presenting his apology, he rests his elbows on his knees and spread his hands out, palms up. "I first want to say thank you. I… didn't deserve the fairness that you and Potter showed during the trials when you testified on my behalf, but I sincerely thank you for what you did for my mother. Also, I would like to apologize." At this point his voice began to crack. Remembering the particularly difficult time his mother had during this time always messed with his emotions. "I know me saying sorry will never make up for the nasty and horrible things I have said or inflicted upon you while we were younger, but I felt I had to start somewhere. I can sit here, list my reasons and excuses as to why I made the decisions but that's all they will ever be. Just excuses. The sins and details of my family have all been shared and we both know exactly why I did all those things. I was a coward and I… I'm truly sorry."_

_Draco was scared. He was scared of the silence and he was scared that if she didn't say anything soon he would continue to talk and really muck this whole apology up. He was determined to not make eye contact until she spoke first but the sound of her sniffling caught his attention. He looked up and saw her shivering and desperately fighting off tears. He muttered to himself, "great job Draco." He quickly made his way over to her, taking off his outer robe in the process._

_Standing in front of her he draped his robe over her shoulders and made sure she had it tight around her. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew his handkerchief and pressed it into her hands. He sat down beside her as she dabbed her eyes with the fabric. "I didn't mean to make you cry Granger, honest. I uh don't know how to handle a crying lady, cut me some slack will you?"_

_Surprisingly enough Hermione laughed. Draco Malfoy had called her pretty and a lady all in one night. This was turning out to be one of the strangest nights of her life. Next, she heard Draco. "O.K., now I'm really confused. What's so funny?"_

_She shook her head and sighed. "I forgave you a long time ago Malfoy, but I accept your apology." She looked up at him and gave a sad smile. "Thank you."_

_"How do you do it? How do you forgive someone like me so easily?" Draco asked truly curious._

_"I have neither the energy nor the need to hold onto that kind of pain and resentment. If I remember correctly, you said the meanest things to me only when we were younger. By the time we were old enough to really know what was happening out in the world we both were busy with our own lives to pay attention to name calling." Hermione was sure the pain and sadness she saw in his eyes were reflected in her own. "I know why you made those decisions, and I can't harbor ill feelings towards you when I have no understanding of the way your world worked back then. I may not have liked them or still like the decisions you made then but I do not hate you." She took a moment to realize why they were all here to begin with. "Besides, it seems you are on a path to improve the Malfoy name."_

_Draco sat there, shocked. He shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever understand you."_

_Before Hermione could reply, Ginny's voice could be heard only a few feet away from the open door. "Hermione!? Where have you gotten off to?"_

_Hermione sighed and reached down to pick up her shoes. Standing up she took off the robe and handed it back to Draco. "It really is a lovely and admirable thing you have planned for your charities, good luck Draco."_

_He watched her walk barefoot across the balcony and pass through the doors without a glance back._

_The next morning a parcel was waiting for him at his office. Inside was his handkerchief, free of makeup and folded nicely with a note that read: I don't need you to understand me. _

_Draco could only smile._

The tension was broken when a paper airplane memo flew in and landed on Hermione's desk. After reading it and with a sigh tossing it back on top of the others scattered across her desk she looked up at Draco. "If you don't mind having a lunch meeting you are welcome to join me at the café down the street. I'm afraid I'll be busy for the rest of the afternoon."

Draco hesitated. Hermione noticed the strained look on his face. "If you're too busy we can always reschedule? Or if you're uncomfortable with it being a muggle café …"

"No, no. A lunch meeting is fine." Draco shook his head. Seeming more relaxed now; he stepped to the side and swept his arm towards the door. "Lead the way Granger."

The walk to the café was filled with idle chat. While they didn't run in the same circle of friends they were talked about often enough by people it wasn't very difficult to hear about one another through other sources, whether it's from word of mouth or some new story in the Daily Prophet.

Draco reached the door first, held it open for Hermione, and quickly bypassed her to pull out her chair at the nearest table. Hermione paused before sitting down and placed a hand on his arm. "Malfoy, while I appreciate your gentlemanly manners so far you really don't have to."

"Granger, will you please just sit down." Draco insisted and gestured to the chair. Hermione nodded. "Fine," she muttered as she sat down and he helped her push her chair closer to the table.

As soon as Draco sat down a waiter was at their table taking their order.

"I suppose I should get straight to the point then." Draco said while they waited for the waiter to return with their food. Leaning forward slightly to indicate that he didn't want their conversation overheard, he began. "You're aware that I have several charities set up in both the wizarding and muggle communities, yes?" He asked. Hermione gave him a small smile and nodded for him to continue. "At the end of the month I go over the financials myself and I've noticed some discrepancies. I've caught it early on so I imagine whoever is behind this hasn't stolen a significant amount. However, seeing as this is an issue concerning both worlds you were the only person in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement I felt could handle this matter."

Hermione fiddled with the corner of her napkin while she considered what Draco had just told her. "What exactly is it that you would have me do?"

As Draco started to explain, the waiter arrived with their food. They both took time to begin on their meal and Draco continued to explain while Hermione ate. "I honestly have no idea how to go about this. I really had hoped to deal with this on my own but I work with muggles and I need this taken care of the correct and legal way. Now, I already have an idea of who could set up such a scheme. I guess what I'm asking of you is, from a legal perspective, how to go about this whole process?

Hermione finished her bite of sandwich with a sip of water and replied. "Well first, I need to look at the financial records and any of your reports as to when you first noticed money missing. Next, I'll need some substantial proof against this person, I can't just go on your judgment of character. I need solid evidence. Do you have any?"

"I wouldn't exactly be propositioning the smartest witch of our age for a job opportunity if I had hard evidence." Draco replied. "I know it's not as fascinating or as serious as Goblin Rights, but I… I need you on this Granger."

"Malfoy, I know how important these charities are to you, of course someone stealing money and taking advantage of you is serious. Embezzlement is a serious crime." Hermione added sternly. "I'll help as much as I can."

Draco looked extremely relieved. "Thank you. If we are to be working together on this do you think we should stop with the formalities? I'd prefer it if you call me Draco." Now his anxiety was back. Sure, they didn't seem to hold the animosity towards each other like they had five years ago, but he was sincerely trying here.

"Oh, I don't know. I rather like calling you Malfoy. It sounds like I'm scolding you all the time." Hermione joked. She reached her hand across the table and said. "Draco, you have yourself a deal professionally and with the name request."

"Splendid." Draco beamed. He too reached across and folded his large hand over her petite one.

Hermione couldn't help but stare as Draco smiled. How weird is that?, she thought to herself. Draco and smile in the same phrase, and this wasn't a malicious or his trademark smirk. This was an honest to goodness smile slapped right there on his perfect handsome face. WOAH! Perfect? Back that little lust train up and park it, Hermione.

Draco watched the emotions play across her face and wanted to laugh at the confusion that was now evident. He knew what she was thinking. He thought he had over done it earlier with the door and the chair but he knew he had thrown her off guard. He knew exactly what he was doing: being late, acting like a gentleman, and now the smile. Being at lunch played directly into his plan because she was distracted by the food and the chatter of the others spread across the café. Hermione Granger won't know what hit her.

…

"Pans! … Mother!" Zabini called out as he walked further into the manor. He slowly made his way around checking her usual hiding spots. Stopping in the hallway in the East wing where Pansy's room was located, he called out for the family house elf, "Neenya?"

A small house elf with ears too big for her head and big round eyes appeared "Master! You are home much earlier than Neenya expected."

Blaise patted the little elf on the head as she twirled the hem of her little brown dress in her thin fingers. "I know, I needed to look for something. Can you do me a favor?"

Neenya clasped her hands together and bowed. "Of course, Master Blaise!"

"I need you to stand near the entrance and inform me when anyone gets home. You must be extremely quiet and sneaky. Like the adventures we used to go on with Draco, remember?" Blaise knew the little elf would do anything for him, next to Draco, he trusted Neenya with his life.

"Yes, yes. Right away!" Neenya gave an enthusiastic nod and was away with a pop.

He quietly slipped in Pansy's room and with a quick wave of his wand he checked for any traps or nasty wards. He found none and slipped his wand in his back pocket. "Never were too bright were ya Pans?" He asked aloud as he made his way over to her nightstand. "Obvious places first shall we?"

He plundered through every drawer, nook, and cranny in her room with no luck.

Taking a break to gather his thoughts, he stood in front of the window facing the expanse of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. "I know you're up to something, and I also know you are just dumb enough to hide it in your room…But where?" He did a mental checklist as he scanned the room. Leaning against the windowsill ready to abandon the search he looked up to roll and pop his neck. As he looked to the side, he noticed the molding coming away from the joint. "Well, what do we have here?"

Taking his wand out he jolted the wood enough to come loose. Inside was a big enough gap for a cigar box. "Bingo!" Blaise exclaimed. Just as he was to make away with his find, he heard a pop on the other side of the room and looked up.

Neenya was there looking nervous. "Master, Miss Parkinson just arrived. And she does not look happy at all."

"Right." Blaise muttered as he hastily put the box back in the hidey-hole and used his wand to seal the molding back. As he ran to the door, he patted Neenya on the head, "Thanks Neener. Now quick, back to the kitchens." He heard Pansy's complaining echoing through the hallways and oddly enough he heard Draco's name. He didn't have time to stop and ask her because he didn't even have time to make up a good story as to why he was only a few feet from her door. Without another thought, he took off towards a shortcut to the library.

Blaise reached the library and strode straight through to the adjourning study. Sitting down in the chair, he reached for a piece of parchment and quill and wrote a quick note to Draco:

_First off, what in Merlin's name did you do to Pansy? Also, I've discovered something. Meet you at the pub at 7. If you don't show I'll come by your office. – Blaise_

Blaise set the quill down and rubbed his face roughly. He checked his watch, decided he didn't have enough time to shower and shrugged. "Eh, going to the pub anyways." Pushing himself to his feet, he grabbed the parchment and headed to his room.

Walking into his room he removed his suit jacket, removed his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his dress shirt. Before he went to the closet to grab a different shirt he walked over to his Long-eared Owl, Echo.

He attached the note with the leather tie and brought Echo over to the window. As he opened the window, he noticed an unfamiliar tawny owl circling around to the East wing. "Well that's odd… Pansy, what in Merlin's name are you up to?"

Giving a stern look towards Echo, he added. "All right girl, don't bother with that strange owl and take this straight to Draco."

…

Blaise sat tending a glass of Redbreast at the Cask and Kilt when Draco sat down next to him at the bar. "Finnegan, I need a that double blend."

Seamus Finnegan, co-owner and bartender at the Cask and Kilt, stood behind the bar and poured Draco's blend of Firewhiskey and Redbreast. "Malfoy, you oughta be ashamed for what ya doin' to that fine whiskey. Ain't got any business being mixed with the Fire… might's well drink straight Firewhiskey." Seamus shook his head as he put the bottles away.

Picking up the glass and swirling the liquid to get a good mix. "Finnegan, as co-owner I'll do as I please with my whiskey if you don't mind."

"Aye, I do mind when it comes to the spirits." He waved his hand dismissively. "But you'll do as ya please anyhow Malfoy." Seamus walked down to the other end of the bar to speak with Hannah.

Blaise glanced sideways at Draco waiting for him to speak first. When he realized he wasn't going to offer up any information he began. "Well are going to explain what had Pansy stomping through the manor and cursing your name six ways from Sunday?"

"I don't really have to explain my actions to anyone. I assure you I haven't the faintest idea as to what you are talking about. I'm always making Pansy mad some way or another." Draco said before taking a sip out of his glass.

"Have you seen or talked to her?" Blaise asked. Draco slowly shook his head.

"Well you've done something. C'mon, I know something's up. You two aren't in on anything together? Because you're both acting suspicious." Blaise had turned on his bar stool to look at Draco who was now grinning but still preoccupied with swirling his drink.

"Oh I'm definitely up to something but it's not with Pansy. I've washed my hands of her a long time ago, you know that." Draco's grin grew as he thought about how is day had gone. "You're either not going to believe me or you're not going to like it."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at that. "Well…?"

Draco shook his head. "Not yet. Tell me what you've found out about Pansy first."

"Not much to be honest. I went snooping around in her room and found a box hidden away. I didn't have a chance to see inside because that's when she came storming into the manor. It was an old cigar box so I assume a whole lot couldn't have even fit in there." Blaise took a sip of his whiskey and continued. "Also, when I was sending Echo off there was a strange owl flying towards her room."

"What do you mean by strange?" Draco asked.

Blaise shrugged. "I've just never seen it before is all."

Draco's thoughts began to drift. "Hmm…"

Blaise slapped Draco on the back making him spill his drink a bit. "Mate?! Tell me what has you distracted."

"I went by to consult with Granger today about the thief problem." Draco said simply and finishing off his drink.

"And this would make you happy because?" Blaise was completely lost now.

"I have a plan that will most definitely piss off Ade." Draco turned to face Blaise now and chuckled at the confused look on his friends face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Draco looked expectantly at his friend who only slowly shook his head. "You remember, a couple years ago, when Granger mysteriously returned back to the wizarding world?" Blaise nodded, he knew it was best to keep silent until Draco fully explained. "And do you remember that first charity event I hosted and me telling you about that chat I had with her?"

Blaise's confused look was replaced with a more worried look. "Draco…mate? You're not honestly thinking about…" Blaise lowered his voice to a whisper. "… trying to date Granger are you?"

Draco signaled for Seamus to pour him another drink. "Oh, I aim to do more than that. Hermione Granger is going to fall in love with me."

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long and that I've skimped on the details. School is my excuse. I've been trying to finish this chapter a few sentences at a time and it just took on a life of it's own...I've lost count the number of times I had to go back and read it through. Even as I've spent the last 3 hours finishing this up I should have been studying for my Criminology exam on Wednesday.**

**Thank you to those who have followed, reviewed, or favorited: Girl from beyond, 169, IGOTEAMEDWARD [****_Pansy i_****s ****_acting very odd isn't she? Have you figured it out yet_****?], NeoVictus, perfectmess, and tacker23**

**I get super excited when I have e-mail alerts pop up that show that you have reviewed, favorited, or followed. So, get to making me super excited before I have to go to school tomorrow! Please?!**

**Also, if you notice any glaring mistakes or inconsistencies please don't hesitate to let me know. With as many times as I stopped and started on this one I suspect there may be a good bit floating around. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been swamped with school, but the upside? All A's in my classes for midterm! I was so worried about my Lit class but I'm doing so well and it's turned out to be my favorite class so far. I register for my last semester in the morning so I hope to get the classes I need and want. I lost focus on this story for a while but I will not give up on it. Swear. I'm not really sure about this chapter so I hope you all like it :)**

**You all read or watch Harry Potter, you know what's mine or not. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Hermione didn't know whether she should be annoyed or relieved when she walked into the Cask and Kilt Friday night. She was expecting to stop in to have a few drinks with Harry and Ginny, and while in the process, avoid Ron as much as possible. She was not expecting the huge crowd gathered and shouting "SURPRISE!" when she opened the pub doors.

Ginny was the first one to reach her and throw her arms around her. "Happy Birthday, 'Mione! Were you surprised? Please tell me you were, because I had to threaten a lot of people to keep this a secret for weeks."

Ginny stepped back to let Hermione breathe. "Definitely surprised. When did turning 24 become such a celebration?"

"Oh you know…" Ginny tried to explain.

"Gin, is this about the breakup? I'm perfectly fine you know." They had made their way over to the bar and waited for Seamus find his way to their end.

"I know you say you're all right, but Hermione you can't spend every day after work at home. It's not healthy. You have to interact with others every now and then." Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's and squeezed gently.

"I interact.." Hermione began.

"No, people at work, the Chinese take-out guy, and Mr. Sloan at Flourish and Blotts does not count as interaction. I know for a fact you haven't talked to George or come by to see mother." Ginny had her cornered.

Hermione hung her head in defeat. "Fine, I promise to make more of an effort to be sociable."

Ginny grinned."Great! Now, we must drink. Seamus, let's get the birthday lady a drink!"

"Make it something strong!" Hermione added.

Various people came up to her throughout the night to wish her 'happy birthday' and old classmates would ask her if she "remembered when this or that happened", they would laugh, and then go on their way.

Harry stopped and gave her a massive hug. "Haven't seen you in ages, Teddy has been asking for you. Apparently, neither Ginny nor I know how to read the muggle books properly."

Hermione gave a loud laugh. "It's all in the magic and our secret. I love reading to Teddy and when he reads to me. I'll be sure to come by next time he's over."

Harry reached up to fix his glasses, even though there wasn't anything wrong. Hermione noticed his anxious tick immediately. "Out with it then. It is my birthday, you know? Let's not linger too long with the depressing chat."

"I didn't know… you know that right? No one did. If we had, someone would have done something. I still can't believe…" Harry shook his head as he trailed off.

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know, and as I keep telling everyone. It's fine, I'm fine. Honestly."

"I won't pester you about it. I trust you, Hermione." He placed a hand over hers and smiled.

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Harry. Now why don't you go rescue your poor wife from Miles Bletchley over there."

"My poor wife? What is she defenseless? She can take care of herself…I might need to go keep her from causing a scene though." Harry gave her a final hug and whispered, "Happy birthday," and walked off toward Ginny.

Hermione sat with a drink someone had bought her, only accepting it to be nice since the taste really wasn't to her liking. She smiled as she watched Seamus place his hand over Hannah's stomach and whisper something she assumed was only filled with love; she expected to see an announcement in the Daily Prophet soon.

She pushed the drink away and glanced at her watch to see that it was just after 11 o'clock. If she left now she'd have time to get a decent sleep before getting up early to have breakfast with her parents. She reached in her purse to leave a handsome tip for Seamus. Not like he really needed it, thought Hermione, she had heard how he and Malfoy had went into business together and knew the two were doing very well with the nice little pub. Still, he and Hannah were good people, just a pre-congratulatory gift for the baby. Before getting up, she saw a pale hand reach across, push her money back towards her, and replace them with a leather pouch of galleons.

"It's your birthday, you're not supposed to be giving away money." Hermione looked over and for the second time that week she was just a few feet away from Draco Malfoy. She shrugged her shoulders and still left the money on the bar. "I don't mind. Besides, isn't leaving money just sort of paying yourself?"

"No. Finnegan bought my share of the pub this morning. I noticed the same thing the other day," he said as he nodded his head in the direction of the couple, "I figured they'll be needing it more than I would. So, I came up with some excuse and dropped the hint that I may have to sell my share… and I may have used my lawyer to convince Finnegan that it would be in his best interest to not let anyone else buy in."

Hermione started to feel faint. She had heard of the random acts of kindness Malfoy had been passing around for a while now. However, hearing him talk so nonchalantly about doing something so incredibly kind was really getting to her. On the other hand, it could be the long workday mixed with the amount of alcohol she drank since she arrived.

Malfoy saw her face flush and her eyes glaze over. "Granger? Are you all right? You're not going to be sick are you?"

Hermione tried to stand but wavered. Draco caught her under her elbow. "Let's take a walk outside. The air will do you some good." Hermione only nodded while she let Draco lead her out of the crowded pub.

As soon as they stepped out into the cool air, Hermione stepped away from Draco. Being that close to him was making her warm and warm was not something she needed to feel with all the alcohol coursing through her system. She walked to the lamppost, leaned against it, and took a deep breath. It was so nice to be outside, granted it was in the city, it was refreshing to be out of the office and not buried under a stack of files and memos.

Draco took his time to study her. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her so relaxed. The pictures the paps publish never do her any justice. Her hair was still had a wild curly quality about it, but she had it pinned atop her head and a few strays were beginning to escape. He smiled knowing she couldn't see him with the shadows surrounding him. She had filled out nicely now that she was getting older. Her hips were shapely in the skinny jeans she wore with the brown knee-high boots. The scoop-neck sweater she wore showed off her elegant neck; he wished at this very moment to touch the smooth skin, feel her pulse quicken as he slid his hand to the back of her neck and kiss her soft lips.

Hermione could see Draco staring in her direction out of the corner of her eye. She was tipsy not stupid. It was after 11 what else could he possibly be looking at? Surely, it isn't that overflowing trash bin just a few feet from where she was standing. Although this is Draco, he would be more likely to find that more attractive than she is. It would definitely bring a completely new meaning to being trashy. She started to giggle at that thought, and then her giggling turned into full on snorts and gasps for air. She doubled over trying to regain some control over her body.

Draco continued to watch her with a grin set on his face. "All right over there Hermione?"

Before she could really think about what she was saying she blurted out, "I like the way you say my name." She quickly clapped her hands over her mouth and sent a silent prayer that he did not hear her. He couldn't have heard her.

Draco raised an eyebrow in questioning. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Hermione squeaked.

"I'm pretty sure you said something _Hermione._" Draco really liked where this conversation was going.

Hermione felt like her blood was tingling, she wanted to blame the alcohol but she had already out and admitted that she liked the way he said her name. Just great, she thought, why not just tell him to take you back to his place… well… what?! No, back up that lust train. Get a hold of yourself woman.

While Hermione was having a mental debate, Draco had walked over to her and was standing only inches away from her. He offered his arm and asked, "Would you like an escort home? I haven't consumed enough alcohol to hinder by apparating abilities."

If she didn't know any better it sounded like he was scolding her. Is he teasing me?

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and almost pouted. "I'm perfectly capable of getting to my flat on my own, thank you. I can walk just fine."

Draco shrugged and replied. "Just looking out for you. I am counting on you to help me, remember? I can't have my lawyer off and splinching herself or stumbling into sketchy alleyways now can I?"

Draco held out his arm expectantly and this time, with a little hesitation, she wrapped her arm around his and gladly accepted the warmth he gave.

Hermione's thoughts drifted as they walked along, she could feel how tense Draco was and wondered if she was making him uncomfortable. She started to pull away but he held firm and even placed his hand over hers. Her hand started to clam up. Even with the cool night air, his hand on top of hers lit her nerves on fire. This was getting ridiculous. She tried to focus on the buildings around her and tried to calculate how far away they were from her flat when she noticed something and abruptly stopped. "Wait just a moment. How do you know where I live?"

Draco didn't even falter. He just patted her hand and gently pulled her along. "I own the building where your flat is located. I own several buildings actually, and I'm informed of every new tenant."

"Oh." Hermione replied unintelligibly. What could she say to that? She couldn't exactly reprimand him for not informing her that he was the owner of the building.

"I've tried to take my own path with the Malfoy name. I don't want to sit idle with old money. Especially after the war…" Draco was unsure where the sudden need to explain his actions to her came from at this exact moment and contrary to what she had told him, he needed her to understand him. "I know it's a lot to ask but may I come up so that we can talk? I don't want it to seem like I am inviting myself into your place…but that's exactly what I'm doing. There are things I have to talk to you about. I have to."

Draco had stopped walking but Hermione kept towards the door. She was getting closer to the stoop of the building and Draco was beginning to think he had pushed his luck. He jammed his hands in his pockets and watched as she withdrew her keys from her purse to unlock the door. Looking down, he started to turn when Hermione called out, "Just so we're clear, I'm fully aware of my actions. Would you like to come up, Draco?"

Tension rolled over his body in waves and his hands started to shake. He had hoped she would say yes but he was completely compared for her to just keep walking through that door and act like nothing had ever happened. He wasn't even aware of his feet moving until he was inside the building and following her up the stairs. His usual calm and cold exterior was being overwhelmed by Hermione's warm and caring attitude.

Draco became aware of his surroundings when they once again came to a stop but this time it was at her door. He heard the key slide into the lock; it was completely silent in the hallway. He was sure she could hear his heart beating.

"Come on in and make yourself at home, I'll be right back." Hermione started towards the hallway he assumed her bedroom was located.

"Actually, could I use your restroom?" Draco asked while he removed his coat and placed it over the back of the couch.

"Sure, just follow me." She smiled at him and continued down the hallway.

They passed by a few doors Draco assumed were closets or guest rooms and made it to the end of the hallway. She stopped and opened the door and backed away, "Here you are. I'll just be in my room to change out of these clothes if ya don't mind, It's been a long day. If you get out before me the kitchen is straight back through the living room and you can plunder around for tea or coffee if you'd like."

Draco bowed his head in thanks, walked in, and closed the door. With something solid to support him, he leaned against the door and took a few deep breaths. He had finally made it but now he just needed to get back to his usual self. She might get freaked out if he acted like Frankie first year, it won't do to show his nerves now. He pushed away from the door and took the few steps to the sink. Turning on the cold water, he rubbed his face down a few times to wake his senses. "Right, I can do this. It's not like she's gonna offer for you to stay the night or anything. Just talking. That's right, that's all I want to do right now. And I'm muttering to myself. Great." Finished with his pep talk, he reached over to grab the towel from the ring and dried his face. He wasn't expecting the rush of heat that ran through him as he inhaled the warm scent that he had become familiar with from Hermione. He had smelled it when she walked by him at the café the other day and thinking about how fit she looked tonight in those jeans and boots was not helping his nerves. Forget cold water from the sink what he needed now was a cold shower. Towel still in hand he sat on the ledge of the tub and thought about what kind of mess he had gotten himself into tonight.

While Draco was trying to tame his hormones in the bathroom, Hermione was denying any sort of attraction a few doors down. As soon as she closed her door she stormed to her dresser and yanked the drawer out. "What in the world am I thinking? How can this possibly be a good idea?" She muttered angrily as she tore through her clothes looking for a decent pair of lounge pants and t-shirt. Throwing them on the bed she continued her rant and aggressively removed her clothes from her body. "This has got to be some sort of trick, right? And what does he mean by talk, what could he possibly want to talk to me about. I think we've made it pretty clear to each other that we don't have to talk. The past is the past. Done. No one should talk about it." Now in some more comfortable clothes she made her way over to her bathroom and slammed the door.

Draco was just leaving the hallway bathroom when he heard a door slam and looked towards that side of the hall. Concerned, he walked to where he had noticed Hermione had headed and knocked on her door. "Granger?! Everything all right in there? Do you need any help?" He smiled at that last bit knowing she'd think it inappropriate.

"Absolutely not!" Hermione shouted from her bathroom. "You stay out there!"

Draco's smile grew and teased her further. "Absolutely not everything is fine? I'll come in then!"

"Malfoy! So help me if you aren't in my kitchen or sitting on the couch when I get out I'll…"

Her threat faded and Draco had a feeling she was brushing up on some of her nastier spells. He chuckled to himself and made his way to the living room. He took his time browsing her shelves that were filled with books, pictures, and little knick-knacks. His favorite pictures were a series of Hermione sitting at a piano with either her mother or father. She had to have been at least four years old in the first, her father sat with her on the bench and you could see the concentration on her tiny little face as he showed her which keys made what sound. With each picture, Hermione was older and in a few the look of concentration was replaced with pure joy as she showed off an award she had won. She looked so happy, so incredibly happy. He wanted to make her that happy. "I don't play much anymore."

He turned and found her leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. If she looked good in jeans and boots, she looked amazing in that loose fitting t-shirt that fell off one shoulder and the sweats that were too long so that the only thing he could see were her bright pink toe nails. Her hair was piled up on her head and her face was free of any make up. If he could just step a little closer he could see the tiny freckles that spread across her nose and onto her cheeks.

Hermione saw it when it happened. That _look_ on his face. That look that worried and excited her all at once. Draco couldn't have that look.

He took one step, then another. Their eyes locked and he saw the tiniest bit of fear flash over her face. He was moving too fast. "Why not?" He asked, slowly backing away to sit on the couch. He patted the other side indicating that she should sit down.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the other end of the couch. She leaned against the arm so she could face Draco. "After I left for Hogwarts I didn't have time to compete or practice really, and after my second year I spent more and more time with Harry and Ron. Then… everything happened."

Draco nodded. "Then everything happened."

"Why'd you ask to come up Draco? There's no need to talk about the past anymore. I told you long ago that I've forgiven you. I truly meant it when I said it, as I recall you were quite as drunk as you appeared to be so I know you remember." Hermione wasn't looking at him now, she was too busy picking at non-existent lint on her sweats.

Draco didn't hesitate, he had known what he wanted to say to her. He had so many things to say to her. "You may have forgiven me, but I haven't forgiven myself. I did a lot of nasty, horrible things then…but, that night I had to sit back and watch…"

"This is why I've forgiven you. I can't talk about this." She looked him straight in the eyes to gain any kind of strength to keep her voice from cracking.

Draco moved towards her. He wanted to reach out and place his hands on her legs to ground him to this moment. He used his hands to exaggerate his need to talk to her, "I'm not asking you to talk about it. I'd never ask you to. But, I have to say this." He took a deep breath. "Having to watch that was the most difficult moments I've had to deal with. I had been doubting myself for a while by then, but I had no idea how to get out of it. Self preservation is a nasty habit I've had for a long time, but everything I've done has been my effort to try and fix every horrible thing I've done. But I'm still having the most trouble with forgiving myself for being a coward and selfish?"

Hermione placed her hand on Draco's leg that was folded between them."It takes a lot of time talking about it. I'd bet that's why you're so adamant about talking to me. You don't have anyone to talk to?"

Draco shook his head. "Not just that. I need _you_ to understand me. I think you can do this because you're you."

"Very eloquent. What exactly does that mean?" Hermione asked. This whole situation was becoming more and more confusing.

"Just the simple fact that you've forgiven me and you don't go running in the opposite direction anytime we're in the same room. That alone makes me gravitate towards you. I can't explain this, not now. I just need you to understand what I'm trying to say without actually saying it. Because trust me, I want to avoid talking about the past just as much as you but when it gets to be too much can I ask if I can count on you to be my person?" Draco felt like he was staring straight into her soul. He was taking a massive risk by pulling the sympathy card. He really did need her and he wasn't sure she'd go for it but he was also putting their professional relationship at risk. If this part of his plan backfired, it would be very likely that he'll lose even more money in the next few days.

"Would you like some tea? I'd like some tea." Hermione quickly moved from the couch without even looking back at Draco and hurried to the kitchen.

He just stared after her. Completely shocked by her reaction, he just sat there. He listened to her fill and place the kettle on the stove, open and close cabinets, and set mugs on the counter. Her movements didn't sound hurried and he couldn't hear muttering. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. He wasn't sure of a few things at this moment. Should he actually wait for her to come back out with tea or was she giving him an opportunity to leave? He decided to do neither.

Hermione knew he was standing in the doorway. He may had been a coward back then but things were different now. "Why are you doing this? What exactly are gaining from all of this." She emphasized her point by gesturing wildly between them. "You come into my life and you've done …this." Her gesturing became more erratic. "I get that you need my help for work but I don't understand what you're asking of me. Are you just asking to talk to me when you're having a hard time or… are you asking, in a roundabout way, that we try and be friends?"

Finally! The conversation was going a lot better than he expected, it was even better when she was the one they suggest they be friends. It was a great starting point.

"Would you like to be my friend, Hermione?" Draco asked. He genuinely wanted to be her friend but he also hoped that it would eventually develop into so much more.

She didn't say anything, just turned to switch off the stove. She stared at the steam rushing from the kettle and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, are you agreeing?" Draco wanted to make absolutely sure.

Hermione nodded again and turned around. She still hadn't said anything yet but she started to walk towards him. Without another thought she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him the first honest hug he had ever received. "Yes Draco, I'll be your friend." She had her face pressed against his shirt and she inhaled his cologne, the tingle she had felt earlier was moving through her blood again. Maybe hugging him and being pressed against his hard chest wasn't her best decision but she had to know. And boy did she know now… it was going to be very difficult to be just friends with him. Her body was starting to get warm and him wrapping his arms around her was not helping the ache that she was feeling.

Draco was fighting against his own body when Hermione's soft body pressed against his. She reached just under his chin so he could smell her shampoo. He wanted to run his hands through her hair to pull her head to the side so he could kiss his way from her ear lobe to her collarbone. He wanted to kiss her exposed shoulder and push the shirt further away from her body so he could see more of her freckled skin. He did the next best thing and held her firmly against his body, who knew when the next time this would happen between them.

Hermione pulled away slightly so she could look up at Draco. She smiled and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. She stepped away to finish making the tea.

"So, uh… that's it? We're friends just like that then." Draco hadn't really planned past this point. He tried to play it off as if he made new friends every day, but they both knew that wasn't true. He wouldn't have opened himself up to her if he had that many friends.

She laughed as she placed the mugs on the table and nodded her head towards the seat opposite her. "Well, yeah sort of. It may be awkward and frustrating at times but that's how friendship works." She blew softly over the top of her mug. "Now that I think about it. If we hadn't grown up in such a turbulent time and you hadn't been such a spoiled brat we could have been friends, or at least civil competitors. 'Cause we both know I'm so much smarter than you."

"So, since we're friends I get to tease you even more than I usually would? I'm genuinely upset I didn't seek out your friendship sooner." He smiled at her before he took a sip from his mug.

"I think you picked the right moment to be friends with me. You'll be a nice change of pace in my life I think, you'll keep me on my toes I'm sure." Hermione was growing more confident in her decision to say yes to his friendship.

"Keep you on your toes or step on them, our friendship will be interesting for sure. I'll try my best not to ruin things but I can't guarantee that I won't make some terrible decisions. I'm counting on you to let me know when I mess up."

"See Zabini and Pucey have been great friends if you know that it's customary to tell your friend when they are being a jerk." Hermione was really enjoying this side of Draco, she had really meant it when she said they could had been friends under different circumstances.

Draco shrugged. "Yeah, they're all right. Zabini's probably the only one I'd count as my closest friend but there are some things I can't or won't talk to him about. He wasn't there when things took a turn for the worse. I'm not blaming him, I tend to resent him for leaving sometimes but then I try to remember he was just as scared as I was and he was just doing as he was told."

"It gets better you know? The pain, nightmares, resentment….all of it. It doesn't really go away, but it does get better. I promise." She wanted to reach across and touch his hand but he had his hands wrapped around the warm mug.

"I hope you're right." Draco wanted to believe her but he doubted that she had the same dream for five straight years.

"I'm Hermione Granger, don't you know I'm always right?" She gave him a smug smile as she sat straighter in her chair. He could just picture that this would be the same exact look she would have if she had the Head Girl badge pinned to her shirt.

"Of course you are." He grinned back at her. What he wouldn't give to really know her back then.

They each took a sip from their mugs to stop from grinning like an idiot. Hermione yawned and Draco looked down to check the time.

"I better get going so you can get some sleep. No doubt I ruined your exciting plans to stay up all night to work on paperwork for your birthday. The first order of our friendship is to get you to loosen up some." He stood from his seat, took his mug to set in the sink, and turned to face Hermione.

She stood from the table and walked towards him to do the same. She stepped back with her arms crossed, "I wasn't going to stay up too late because I was planning on spending the day at my parents tomorrow."

"How are they? If you don't mind me asking?" Draco knew this might be a touchy subject but he was curious.

Hermione sighed. "They're all right. A lot better than they were a few years ago." She waved her hand dismissively, "But that's another story for another time. Come on, I'll walk you out."

They walked towards her door and stopped to let Hermione slip on some boots. They made their way down the stairs in silence. She always liked the silence that enveloped them; it was never awkward or strained. It was a comfortable silence allowed them to gather their thoughts. It was nice.

They reached the door, which Hermione opened and held for Draco. He stepped through the threshold and turned toward her. "Thank you for tonight, for giving up a part of your birthday to talk to me."

"I had a really nice time talking to you. I don't feel like I've made any sacrifice for my birthday. I gained you as a friend didn't I?" She leaned against the door as she fidgeted with the lock.

"You did, and I'm really grateful. Thanks Hermione." He bowed his head and stepped forward. Before he chickened out and before she could back away he placed his hand on her waist, dipped his head down by her ear and whispered, "I like the way you say my name too." He grinned at the goosebumps that appeared on her skin. He kissed her cheek right by the corner of her mouth winked at her and disapparated.

Hermione closed the door and walked up the stairs and up to her flat in a daze. She walked to her couch, sat down gently and leaned back. She brought her hands up and brushed her fingers from her ear, where she could still imagine his warm breath over her cool skin, to the corner of her mouth, where she could still feel the pressure of his lips. She could still smell his cologne, it was as if he was sitting right next to her. She shifted to stand up when she felt something fall behind her back. She reached down and pick up his coat. "Bastard, Draco Malfoy, you're a right bastard."

...

Draco walked into his kitchen the next morning after his workout to find a parcel on his kitchen table. He called to his house elf, "Benji? Do you know who sent this?"

Benji appeared in front of Draco, "No sir, it was sent by ministry owl. Had to sign for it and everything."

"Thank you, Benji. You can spend a couple of weeks at Hogwarts if you'd like." Draco retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge and walked back to the parcel.

"Thank you, sir." Benji bowed and disappeared with a pop.

Draco removed the lid from the box and smiled as he withdrew his coat from the box. A note was attached to the pocket: _Are you going to make a habit of leaving your things in my possession? My office Monday morning at 10:00 to talk about your case. Your friend, HG_

He slung his coat over his shoulder and took a sip of his water. "We're going to have so much fun Hermione." He whistled as he strode out of the kitchen to get ready for his day.

* * *

**So, who else was excited to hear about the new movie series! I may have squealed like the fangirl that I am and I told everybody, even complete strangers... I was that excited. I'm super excited!**

**I'd like to thank everyone who followed or favorited since the last chapter: RevolutionLover, Cheryl Grant, Gold1Fire, Mrs. Burns, NazChick, EggyBee, twilightbella, ifindnarutoawesome, LovelyDM95, UpToNoGood93, Imr4893, CecilieDK, and Toni. Marie169(thanking you again because I mistyped your name last time)**

**Guys, I'm like any author on here. I really love reading your comments. Even if you see something you don't really like let me know and I'll be happy to work on it. Like, do I need to stop doing a certain thing or do more of a certain thing. I'd love to hear suggestions, opinions, or just a short little comment is nice. I like to see feed back, because as a reader myself there usually is some things about stories I don't like or really do like so I know it's like that for you too. Ok, I'm done begging.**

**As always, if you notice any glaring mistakes or inconsistencies please let me know so I can fix it. I don't always catch everything :) I notice sometimes it's a little flat and I'm trying to work on that.**

**Hope you guys have a great day or night! **


End file.
